mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing 26
There Go the Pirates (そして、海賊は行く, Soshite, Kaizoku wa Iku) or Sailing 26 is the 26th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis As the frontier pirate ships touchdown at the chosen location for their battle with the Grand Cross, Hyakume remarks that he's still surprised that they chose the spot where the Golden Ghost Ship appeared. Coorie replies that it is all clear this time with no debris or dark clouds, which Luca adds makes it the perfect place for a battle. Coorie then picks up a hot-line message for Marika, from Chiaki. Marika asks her what is up. As the fleet moves forward, Chiaki tells her that she believes in her and in their future. Just after Marika smiles at Chiaki's statement, Coorie reports a touchdown in front of them, which Hyakume confirms as that of three ships, all of the same class. As the crew realizes they are up against three Grand Crosses, Marika thinks about Chiaki's words and says to leave it to her. Part 1 With their enemy's arrival imminent, Coorie sets to work on starting up the Bentenmaru's enhanced electronic warfare systems, working several consoles with both feet and hands, . Linking up with the other pirate ships, Coorie confirms with the other electronic warfare officers that they are all ready, and prepares to get cracking, with Marika cheerfully telling her to get them. As the Grand Crosses touchdown and begin their electronic attacks, Coorie synchs the pirates' EW systems together to counter them and creating a shared radar view of the battle-zone. Hyakume then reports that they are now in the enemy's firing range. Marika says this is alright and tells the crew to take the ship just to within the enemy's firing range. Onboard one of the Grand Crosses, as her ship powers up, Quartz observes that both sides are even in terms of electronic warfare, remarking that the pirates' teamwork isn't bad. However as she links herself to her controls, she declares that no matter how many of them there are, they are still no match for the Grand Cross. The Grand Crosses then open fire against the pirate fleet. Back on the Bentenmaru, Hyakume remarks on Quartz's ruthless attack, but Coorie assures that their jamming is holding. Marika orders that the ship focus on ECM, telling the crew to look out for gravity wave signals. She then quietly says how she has faith in the experience a pirate has. As Misa smiles, Marika continues, saying she is betting on the experience the ship has collected, because she is a pirate. She repeats herself as the crew listen to her words with similar feelings. Marika then orders the ship round to right, at the edge of the enemy's firing radius, which Kane does. The pirates continue their combined electronic efforts as the Grand Crosses continue to fire. On the Barbaroosa, Kenjo comments on the impressive synchronization, giving them clear views of where everyone is and predicting their positions five minutes in advance, meaning no one will be stupid enough to fire on an ally. As Chiaki smiles, she notices a gravity wave signal from one of the enemy ships. On the Bentenmaru, Hyakume also notices the signal as one of the Grand Crosses prepares to zigzag. Coorie gets the pattern down and sends it to the other EW officers, saying that it isn't perfect but the others should pay attention. On the El Santo, Witherspoon sees that the enemy is heading for his ship and tells them to bring it on, bending a spoon as he does so. As the Bentenmaru continues its EW efforts, Marika wonders if Quartz is actually controlling all three ships by herself. San-Daime is surprised by the idea, but Kane says that it would make sense. Schnitzer adds that their movements are random but all three ships are moving on a single plane, comparing it to a board game. Marika remarks that Quartz seemed like someone who doesn't like losing. Grand Cross β begins zigzagging and heads for the El Santo and its escorts. Quartz remarks that it is a futile struggle and says she'll start with one ship. The Grand Cross arrives in front of the El Santo and immediately lets loose a heavy laser barrage from all of its cannons. As the shots hit the El Santo and its escorts, Witherspoon remarks on the overwhelming assault but adds, with a grin and spoon forward, that it gives them plenty of opportunities. The escort ships then explode, spreading chaff out in front of the Grand Cross. Seeing the self-destruct, Quartz realizes too late that they were a decoy as the visual feed cuts out. As the Grand Cross floats in the chaff field, a continuous stream of missiles strike its shield. As the Viracocha and its escorts continue firing, Kachua orders a missile strike on the chaff field, adding that since Quartz was kind enough to come and play, they should give her a warm welcome. On the Low of War, Eight laughs and remarks on how they have a clear view of the battlefield, adding that the Bentenmaru girl is pretty smart. As he drinks, a crewmen reports that one of the enemies is going to aid the one under fire. Eight orders the Low of War to move to intercept, with Nine and Ten adding that they will support him. As explosions tear through Grand Cross β, Hyakume explains that the gravity shield is only effective against beam weapons and won't last long in a wide-area bombardment such as this, adding that pirate missiles are particularly ruthless. Shortly afterwards, the first enemy ship is destroyed as the Original Eight, Nine and Ten head past. On Grand Cross α, a holographic crystal representing the sunk ship shatters, angering Quartz. As the battle continues, Kane remarks how it is strange seeing pirates acting together as a fleet. Marika questions that they used to do it. Hyakume replies that it was during the War of Independence, adding that this is probably the first time in a hundred years. Marika says that even so everyone's doing such a great job, like they're a real fleet. Hyakume says that a fleet's basically just a group doing weapons tests and military exercises, adding that they are to. Schnitzer says that if they can't work with someone straight away, they can't do this job. Marika asks if there are any signs of enemy reinforcements, to which Hyakume says there aren't. Coorie then tells Marika they have a message from the Shangri-La, saying they are ready. Hearing this, Marika tells Misa to take care of the rest and calls Schnitzer and Hyakume to come with her. As they go to leave, Misa asks if she's rely doing this, to which Marika replies that it is their turn to board her and that if they let her grab more glory then they aren't pirates. Misa remarks that Marika gets that from her mother. Grand Cross γ continues to zigzag but ends up getting caught in another chaff field. With her visual feed disrupted, an annoyed Quartz remarks on the 'uninspiring' action and declares that she just needs to exit the chaff field. As she does so, she is shocked to see the Barbaroosa heading straight for her. The Barbaroosa proceeds to launch its arms pack straight into the Grand Cross. Kenjo remarks that Quartz has pushed forward too far and tells her to eat her fill. The missile detonates and melts the ship apart. With the second ship neutralised, Kenjo tells Marika that the rest is up to her. As the last crystal shatters, Quartz's Grand Cross comes under fire from the other ships, including the Bentenmaru. Seeing the Bentenmaru, Quartz shouts Marika's name and has her ship begin to zigzag towards it, broadsiding enemies along the way. On the Bentenmaru, Coorie reports that the enemy is targeting them. As San-Daime looks on worried, Misa calls Kane who says he's on it. Luca remarks that his brother did well in the last battle, to which Kane replies that he is better than his brother, saying to watch. The Grand Cross then moves in to attack, with Quartz yelling Marika's name in anger. In response, Kane spins the steering wheel, with Luca remarking that she can't see anything. The Bentenmaru proceeds to swiftly dodge the laser barrage, closely followed by the Shangri-La behind it. The Grand Cross continues to fire but a sudden impact interrupts the barrage. Wondering what had happened, Quartz sees that the Shangri-La has rammed into the Grand Cross and realises that the pirates intend to board her. Somewhere else on the ship, Marika, wearing a custom spacesuit, is leading a boarding party consisting of pirates from the various ships in the fleet. Confirming that everyone is ready, she declares that it is time for some piracy, with everyone in agreement. Part 2 As boarding operations get underway, the other pirate ships wait for the outcome. On the Barbaroosa, Kenjo asks his daughter what she wants to do after the battle is over. He says that he likes his job and that this battle is for his pride as well, though he adds that he's sure not everyone sees it in the same way. He asks Chiaki what she wants to do. As Chiaki thinks quietly, Kenjo asks if she'll go with Captain Marika. On the Grand Cross, the pirates fight against the robots. Shielding himself from beams with a portable shield, Master Dragon orders his men forward, with them slicing through a line of robots. As other row approaches, Sumi Kuki barges past Koja (who has been sent back to basics) and some others, dashing forward and dropkicking the robots, leading Koja to remark on how amazing he is, not just because he's a pirate. Connecting to the Grand Cross's systems, Hyakume confirms their earlier suspicions with Marika as Schnitzer deals with the robots behind them. Hyakume reports that everything is automatic and that Quartz is pilotting alone, confirming their objective. Breaking into the control room with Hyakume and Schnitzer, Marika shouts for Quartz. As she hears Quartz's voice welcoming her, the central column opens and the pilot cradle moves down, with Quartz inside. She once again welcomes them to the Grand Cross. Marika remarks that she thought it would be deserted and thanks Quartz for coming to see her. Quartz declares that she won't run or hide, and remarks on how flashy Marika's outfit is, to which Marika replies that she is a pirate. Marika then tells Quartz that she wants to continue their discussion from earlier - about how they weren't pirates anymore, just putting on shows and being unneeded. She says that she wonders about the performances, adding that they sometimes get a bit too into it. However, as she brings her hand to her chest, she tells Quartz that even still she is here, that Captain Marika of the Bentenmaru exists at that point in time and space. She then asks why she is a pirate and answers that it's because she is herself. As Quartz takes the answer in, Marika asks if it isn't an answer, but says that it is because there isn't even a question, so they are even. Quartz understands what she is saying and gives a small smile. Schnitzer raises his gun and tells Quartz to raise her hands and come their way, adding that they'll treat prisoners in accordance with Stellar Military law. However Quartz merely grins and has her chair launch through the ceiling. As Marika jumps to the tunnel opening, Quartz tells her to hurry and run as the ship will self-destruct soon. Hyakume said he suspected as much and Schnitzer tells Marika that there isn't any point in staying. Quartz then calls to Marika one last time and tells her to come to a vaster sea, saying there is someone who desires that. With the boarding party returned, the Shangri-La pulls away from the Grand Cross. On the bridge, the pirates watch as the self-destruct begins. Schnitzer says that this is the end of the Grand Cross, and Marika watches silently as explosions rip the Grand Cross apart. Later, back on the Bentenmaru, Marika broadcasts to the other ships, reporting on their failure to take over the enemy ship but also their victory, as the other captains look pleased with their success. Marika then thanks everyone for their good work. Elsewhere, Quartz flies away in a Silent Whisper, thinking on how she had got the battle data she needed and destroyed the evidence, but her pride was demolished. She then smiles and says to Marika, let's meet again. Meanwhile, the Odette II arrives at the battlefield only to find the battle already over, much to Gruier's disappointment. She thinks that the outfits that Mami made (a captain's suit for her and sailor uniforms for the others) will go to waste, however Grunhilde replies that it is good that Marika and the pirates won. Jenny then orders the active crew to the transport vessel while the graduates take over flying the ship. The others acknowledge and head for the hatch, with some not looking forward to the tests they'll have when they get back. Jenny tells Lynn to leave the rest to her, saying she'll deliver the Odette II so Lynn can focus on her exams. Lynn says that when the graduation exams are over she'll come to her, telling her to wait for her. Jenny smiles and tells her 'partner' that she'll be waiting. As the Parabellum arrives, Ririka contacts the yacht club, saying that they are here to pick them up. Once aboard, Gruier greets Ironbeard, saying that it has been a long time. Ironbeard tells her that her uniforms suits her. Gruier thanks him for accepting her request, to which Ironbeard says that getting the Odette's crew back home in time for exams is an easy task to the sailors of the Parabellum. Gruier then asks him if he saw Marika, calling him Captain Gonzaemon. He replies that he is the space pirate Ironbeard. Elsewhere, on the bridge, Ririka remarks that that is that 'good-for-nothing's way of showing his love, saying how she can never tell if he's being direct or not. Shane remarks that she's crazy for putting up with it, adding that that applies to them brothers too. Ririka asks Kane if he thought her daughter was a good pirate. Shane agrees, saying that he fears for the future and that Kane agrees too. He then says that the Bentenmaru was a fun ship. Back on the Bentenmaru, Kane asks Marika where she'd like to go, saying he was thinking about where the ship should go next. As the crew listen, Marika says that currently everyone is supporting her and that people she doesn't even know are helping her in ways she doesn't even realize, something she really felt this time. She adds that she doesn't know who's doing what but since they're probably working in secret, she'll leave it for later and for now, continue being a high school girl pirate. Coorie replies that if so she'd better pass her exams. With that, Marika orders the crew to set course for the third year of high school. As the Bentenmaru jumps, Ironbeard narrates that the path to the unknown has opened, and asks what world she'll see after this series of decisions - what decisions will Marika make and what future she'll find... The day after, Marika wakes up back home and remembers her exams, to her dismay. After rushing to school by bike, she greets Mami for the first time in a while. Mami asked Captain Kato how she is feeling, as the yacht club look on. Later, Marika sits her exams and even later is relieved to learn that she has passed. Sometime later, she greets customers at her job at Lamp House. Even later, at the airport, the yacht club greet Chiaki, who has come to join them for the third year of high school. She asks where Marika is and is told that she has work that day. Elsewhere on the Bentenmaru, Marika declares that it is time for some piracy. Major Events *The frontier pirates go into battle against Quartz's three Grand Crosses. *After the destruction of Grand Cross β and γ, the pirates board Grand Cross α. Quartz escapes capture and self-destructs her ship, but not before inviting Marika to greater seas. *The Odette II arrives late and the Parabellum, hired by Gruier, comes to take the yacht club home. Gruier meets with Ironbeard, whom she recognises as Gonzaemon. *Marika decides to continue as a high school space pirate and manages to pass her tests. Chiaki remains at Hakuoh Academy for Marika's third year. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Quartz Christie *Kenjo Kurihara *Witherspoon *Kachua *Eight *Nine *Ten *Master Dragon *Sumi Kuki *Koja *Jenny Dolittle *Talvikki Launo *Flora Chapie *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth *Ironbeard *Shane McDougal Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa *El Santo *Viracocha *Shangri-La *Low of War *Love Machine *Dark Star *Murakamimaru *Hakugin Go *Back Slash *Grand Cross α (destroyed) *Silent Whisper *Odette II *Parabellum New Ships *Grand Cross β (destroyed) *Grand Cross γ (destroyed) Locations *Space *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **New Okuhama City **Hakuoh Academy **Lamp House **New Okuhama Airport Adaptation *Gonzaemon Kato is revealed to have faked his death and become Ironbeard. In the original novels, he is still presumed dead. *Chiaki stays in Hakuoh Academy for Marika's third year. As the novels have not reached this point, it cannot be said yet whether this will also be the case in there or not. Quotes Pre-Credits Narration : The path to the unknown opens. After this series of decisions, what world will she see? What decisions will Captain Kato Marika, of the Bentenmaru, make? And what future will she find? (未知への道は開かれた。決断の連続の果てに見える世界はなんなのか。弁天丸船長加藤茉莉香は、どんな決断をして、どんな未来を掴むのか。果たして・・・・・・。, Michi e no michi wa aka reta. Ketsudan no renzoku no hate ni mieru sekai wa nan'na no ka. Bentenmaru senchō Katō Marika wa, don'na ketsudan o shite, don'na mirai o tsukamu no ka. Hatashite...) Ending Quote : "Let's meet again." (また会いましょう。, Mata aimashou.) Trivia *An altered version of the final battle with Grand Cross appears as an Episode Reach mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. *In the novels, the Odette II is classed as a Class-II ship and should not be capable of FTL travel, meaning it would be unlikely to arrive at the site of the battle at the time that it did. This seems to indicate either a difference in classification between adaptations or assistance from external FTL transportation equipment, like the FTL booster used in the novels. Given the Odette II's later use of the Barbaroosa as an FTL booster, the latter seems more likely Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes